teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Footnotes
This page explains how to create the Footnotes section for Wikipedia articles. In this context, the word "Footnotes" refers to the Wikipedia-specific manner of documenting an article's sources and providing tangential information, and should not be confused with the general concept of footnotes. This how-to does not cover the formatting of citations within the Footnotes section, which is reviewed in Citing sources. Footnotes are used most commonly to provide: * references (bibliographic citations) to reliable sources, * explanatory information or * source information for tables and other elements. The use of Footnotes is only one of several options for providing source information in the article. Other systems of inline citation, including and , may be used at the editor's discretion in accordance with the guideline on Variation in citation methods. Only certain types of material on the English Wikipedia are required to have an inline citation. There is no requirement to provide a citation for every sentence, because multiple sentences may be supported by the same footnote. For advice on which material should be cited, see the guidelines on When you must use inline citations, the Good article criteria and When to cite. For advice on how to organize and format bibliographic citations, see the guideline on Citing sources and examples of Citation templates. Footnotes are created using the software extension. This extension adds the HTML-like elements , and . The elements are also used in a number of templates; for example, it is becoming more common to use rather than as it can style the reference list. Overview The Footnotes system shows two elements on the page: * A Footnote marker is displayed in the article's content as a bracketed, superscripted number, letter, or word. Examples shown respectively are: . This footnote label is linked to the full footnote. Clicking on the footnote marker jumps the page down to the footnote and highlights the citation. Hovering over a footnote marker will, depending on the user's settings, show a pop-up box containing the footnote. * A Footnote displays the full citation for the source. Together the footnotes are displayed in an ordered list wherever the reference list markup is placed. Each entry begins with the footnote label in plain text. The entire reference list is formatted in a slightly smaller font. :Each successive footnote label is automatically incremented. Thus the first footnote marker would be , the second would be and so on. Custom labels are also incremented: , . :For a single use footnote, the label is followed by a caret (^) that is a backlink to the matching footnote marker. For example: :If a named footnote is used in the text multiple times, then the footnote has multiple backlinks shown as letters: :Clicking on the backlink or pressing backspace returns to the footnote marker. Footnotes in action This is a footnote marker.This is a footnote that contains a citation or note. Footnotes: the basics To create the footnote marker, determine the point in the page content where the marker is desired and enter the markup with the citation or note inside the tags. For example: |This is page content.LibreOffice For Starters, First Edition, Flexible Minds, Manchester, 2002, p. 18 }} :The template will be explained in the next section. The content inside the will show in the reference list. The ref tags can be added anywhere a citation or note is needed. There must be content inside the tags, else an error will show. Ref tags should follow any punctuation (usually a period), not precede it; see WP:REFPUNC. There should be no space between the punctuation and the tag: |...text.Content of the reference |...textContent of the reference. |...textContent of the reference. |...text. Content of the reference |...text. Content of the reference }} The content of the ref tags can be formatted using most wikimarkup or HTML markup, although techniques such as the and will not work in footnotes. For example: |This is page content.LibreOffice For Starters, First Edition, Flexible Minds, Manchester, 2002, p. 18 }} The ref tag content may also contain an internal or external link: |This is page content.LibreOffice For Starters, First Edition, Flexible Minds, Manchester, 2002, p. 18 }} Reference lists: the basics Once any number of footnotes have been inserted into the content, the reference list must be generated. For the basic reference list, add wherever the list is desired. Once the page is saved and viewed, the footnotes will be automatically generated and numbered and the reference list will be generated. The main reference list is placed in a separate section, usually titled "References", "Notes" or the like. |This is page content.LibreOffice For Starters, First Edition, Flexible Minds, Manchester, 2002, p. 18 }} Notes * In some cases, a page has more than one reference list. Until 2014, multiple uses of on the same page required use of a parameter; that bug has been fixed and the parameter may safely be removed. *When editing, may be seen instead of . This is valid, but does not offer the advanced features of . Footnotes: using a source more than once You can cite the same source more than once on a page by using named footnotes. The syntax to define a named footnote is: : To invoke the named footnote: : |This is page content.LibreOffice for Starters, First Edition, Flexible Minds, Manchester, 2002, p. 18 This is more content. }} The actual name used can be almost anything, but it is recommended that it have a connection to the citation or note. A common practice is to use the author-year or publisher-year for the reference name. This helps editors remember the name, by associating it with the information that is visible to the reader. Note that the footnote labels are incremented in the order they are used, and that they use the same label when reused, thus the labels can seem out of order: |This is starter content.LibreOffice for Starters, First Edition, Flexible Minds, Manchester, 2002, p. 18 This is expert content.OpenOffice for Experts, Lexington, 2004, p. 18 And more starter content. And more expert content. }} When using both names and groups, the syntax is: : Care should be taken when deleting references to avoid creating a cite error. See Avoiding common mistakes Reference lists: columns for technical details}} When using , the list can be split into columns. : where xx is the column width in em. By setting the width in em, the number of columns will automatically be adjusted to the width of the display. The set columns feature is now deprecated in favor of the options described above, which is better suited to flexible formatting for a variety of display screen sizes, ranging from mobile phones and tablets to wide-screen "cinema" displays. Forcing a fixed number of columns has been disabled in mobile view. The number of columns to use is up to the editor, but some major practices include: * - 1 column (default): Where there are only a few ; see * : Where there are many footnotes plus a page-width Bibliography subsection: see * : Where are used; see . For example: Using will create columns with a minimum width of 30 em, |Lorem ipsum.Source name, access date, etc. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet.Source name, access date, etc. }} List-defined references Some or all of the footnotes can also be defined within the reference section/list, and invoked in the page content. This keeps those citations in one central location and avoids cluttering the text (and any infobox). This is purely a source code change the actual display of the citation in the text to a reader is unaffected. For a more detailed evaluation of this method, see WP:LDRHOW. The syntax is: or, alternatively, Content Content Content The footnote markers are included as usual for a named footnote. For example: |The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Amazingly few discotheques provide jukeboxes. How razorback-jumping frogs can level six piqued gymnasts. }} The references will be numbered, and appear in the output, in the order that they are first referred to in the content, regardless of their order within the list. All references in reference list must be referenced in the content, otherwise an error message will be shown. Footnotes: embedding references Explanatory notes may need to be referenced. Because of limitations in the software, reference tags cannot be nested; that is, a set of tags cannot be placed inside another pair of tags. Attempting to do so will result in a cite error. The template may be used to nest references. The markup is: : where name and group are optional. The content may include tags. The other templates listed below in Predefined groups are variants of that include a styled group and have a matching styled reference list template. Example: Notes References |The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. }} The use of the magic word #tag:ref is valid, but the sequence of parameters is invariant and nonintuitive. and its variants use this markup internally. : Footnotes: groups Sometimes it is useful to group the footnotes into separate lists, for example to separate explanatory notes from references, or to list references for tables, image captions, infoboxes and navboxes. The sequence of footnote labels is independent in each group. The syntax to define a footnote with a group is: : The footnote marker group name must be enclosed in quotes if the group name includes a space, else a cite error will occur, otherwise quotes are optional. The syntax for the reference list with a group is: : The reference list group name does not need to be enclosed in quotes. Example: References |This part of the text requires clarification,Listed separately from the citation whereas the entire text is cited.Citation. And this needs even more clarification.Another note }} Note that the footnote labels in the reference list show only the numbers and not the group name. When using both names and groups, the syntax is: : For the repeated note: : Footnotes: predefined groups There are several predefined groups that can have a styled reference list such that the footnote labels match between the footnote marker and the footnote in the reference list. These predefined groups and reference lists have templates that make the markup simpler and also allow a standard reference to be inserted, so that an explanatory note can have a reference. * supports and , which work the same as the parameters in . Do not enclose values in quotes. * supports the column parameter, and which work the same as the parameters in . Do not enclose values in quotes. In these examples, the footnote labels match between the footnote marker and the reference list: Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} }} Issues * Multiple backlink labels are always styled as lower-alpha. This can be confusing when is used. * The entries in the reference list will show the default decimal styling if: ** The value for in or does not exactly match one of the predefined values; use or variant as will not be needed. ** The value for in or is enclosed by quotes; use or variant as will not be needed. ** is indented with the markup. ** is used instead of * The entries in the reference list will have no styling if: ** A reference is included in or one of the variants and the style is set to bodyclass=hlist; to resolve this, replace the style with listclass=hlist. *Including external link markup will result in an error. Use the template instead: . Reference lists: automatically generated A page with tags but no reference list markup used to display an error, except on talk and user pages. In recent versions of Wikipedia, the error no longer appears; instead an automatically generated reference list (AGRL) is displayed at the bottom of the page. Compared to the reference lists on properly formatted pages, an AGRL can be confusing to both readers and editors. But it is easily corrected by adding reference list markup such as the following. Add it at the position where the reference list would normally appear. References On talk pages, the template can be used to add a reference list to a specific discussion. Footnotes: page numbers Suppose you would like to cite one book, but different facts appear on different pages. You would like to cite the book again and again, but point each fact to the proper page. Suppose one fact is on page 8, a different fact on page 12, a third fact on page 18, a fourth fact on page 241. You could put a line in the "pages" parameter saying "see pages 8, 12, 18, 241" but a fact-checker might have to check all of them before figuring out the right one. Or, you could duplicate the entire citation for the book in each instance, but that would be redundant. One common approach is to use , which requires the use of a References section following the footnotes section. Another approach is to attach a right after the footnote marker and replace the "8" with the appropriate page number. For example: But elections in early American politics did not generate much interest while "open discussion of differences" was generally avoided. Citizenship later shifted to a polity of essentially "self-absorbed citizens", according to his analysis. |Schudson said the Constitution shaped citizenship in fundamental ways. But elections in early American politics did not generate much interest while "open discussion of differences" was generally avoided. Citizenship later shifted to a polity of essentially "self-absorbed citizens", according to his analysis. }} When using list-defined references, can be used for the same style of in-text page references. Previewing edits When you of a page, the footnotes list will be visible when you under the heading "Preview of references", although you will still not be able to see named references which were defined in other sections. Tools that can be used are the user:js/ajaxPreview or User:Anomie/ajaxpreview.js scripts or the wikEd gadget. RefToolbar You can use the citation toolbar to name references. When you first create a reference, you can enter a value in the "Ref name" box. When you want to reuse this reference, click the "Named references" button on the citation toolbar and choose which reference you would like to insert. Issues and limitations * * does not work within tags. * The does not work within tags. See also * Template:Harvard citation#Using CITEREF directly and * Wikipedia:Citing sources/Further considerations—a how-to article with some additional considerations for citing sources * Wikipedia:Help desk—to ask questions about using footnotes in articles if you were not able to find the information you need on this help page. Category:Wikipedia editor help